bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Caspian Greenfield
Caspian Greenfield, or as he likes to be known, "Maluk", is an African-American and life long New Yorker. He is tall, bald and black, with developed muscles and a generally pompous attitude. He claims his name is Maluk (no last name) and that he made his money as a pirate near Somalia. He also claims there are people still out to get him but it is all in fact lies. As kid from money, he lives off his family's moderate fortune, while trying to make a name for himself as a self-made man with a dangerous side. He enjoys the party lifestyle along with his girlfriend Samantha Thang, though he is the most moderate of the two. He lives in the expensive, semi-private housing complex of Cedarfield Heights thanks to his dad's money. Descriptions Physical Maluk is a tall, muscular black man in his late 20's. He is bald thanks to a shaved head, as well as clean shaven, but his natural hair colour is black and he has brown eyes. He's physically strong as he spends most of his time working out, with defined muscles all over his body. He prefers to wear dark clothing that shows off his body. Tank tops, old jeans and ripped/torn clothing are all a normal part of his daily wear as they help sell his image as a tough guy. Maluk has no tattoos or piercings to date. Personality Maluk is a brash and pompous "player". He's self absorbed and mostly interested in his own image as a strong self-made man, even though its a complete lie. He hates to be compared to spoiled rich kids despite being happy to live off his family's cash. He has a deep rooted desire to be seen as a tough guy with a dangerous past even though he's never lived outside of the nice parts of New York City.Stated by Natasha Romanov in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov He tells people his name is Maluk (no last name) and that he made his money as a pirate near Somalia. He claims there are people still out to get him. Style is more important than substance to Maluk. He likes flashy things like expensive watches and cars, as well as flashy girls. He likes to let his girlfriend Sam show off and attract attention, making people jealous of what he has, knowing he's the one in control. He even goes so far as to have sex with her in public where people can see so he can show off.Witnessed in Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov He prefers to be the dominant one in any encounter. Hobbies and Interests * Working Out * Flashy Things and Flashy Women. * Partying Dislikes * Being Called by his Real Name (Caspian) * Anything that Punctures his Dangerous Image or Ego. Key Personal Relationships Samantha Thang Sam is Maluk's medium term girlfriend. They've been together a little over a year. Originally attracted to each other only physically, their "fuckbuddy" status grew into an exclusive relationship after a while. Sam came to enjoy the high life she was looking for through Maluk, while he in turn enjoyed having a lively and highly sexual girlfriend he can lead around. Together they have a wild relationship, including public sex and at times swinging. Though aggressive and snippy with each other at times, they have a strong and loving relationship together. Sam is the only person in his circle of friends who Maluk has told his real name to, but she knows better than to call him by it. Sexual Partners Maluk has appeared in a few sexual scenes during her time in the beWilderverse: * Maluk, along with his girlfriend Sam, where seen to have sex in public on the grounds of their semi-private housing complex early in the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. ''Together they are witnessed by Natasha Romanov, their neighbour, who at the time had just been infected earlier that day. Seeing them stirred her up and is thought to be linked to what set her off kill Mark Perkins. * Later in the game, Maluk and Sam are seen again having sex by the pool of Cedarfield Heights, this time by both Natasha Romanov and Kate Johnson. Together the two witnesses joined in on their own touching and feeling while watching them. 'Side Note': Maluk has the distinction of being the first guy to have a sexual encounter/scene in the ''beWilderverse. Along with Sam, he has sex in the first ever release of Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, which is the first ever content of the world. Backstory Early Life, Teens and Post-School Caspian is the second son of Gabriel Greenfield, the head of Greenfield Steels, the manufacturer of various steels for use in construction. He grew up in the affluent areas of New York City. As a rich kid he had as much as he needed, but he hated to be compared to the other no talent preppies that he was often associated with. Even though he was happy to make use of the money, he was embarrassed by the common and dull source of his family's wealth, and so he used the colour of his skin to come up with a distinct and interesting backstory for himself. At boarding school it was easy to make himself sound much cooler than all the dull white kids and snobby kids of foreign dignitaries of his class by claiming to be the son of a dangerous pirate who made his fortune stealing in the high seas. Eventually he was busted, but it was fun while it lasted. After making his way to highschool, his lies resurfaced, only this time he came the pirate in his tale. He got into working out, building himself up and trying to project an image of self-made man, even though he still made use of his family's money. He knew his older brother was going to get the family business one day, so he made sure to stay in good with his dad so he wouldn't completely be disinherited one day. He maintained decent grades and kept small jobs to keep Dad happy while he did his own thing. After leaving highschool he became a bouncer, while telling people he works as a security consultant thanks to his experience as a skilled criminal. He still works there but only to keep Dad happy while he collects his family stipend. It was during a night working the door her met Samantha, and after a few quick fucks here and there they ended up dating. As of late he's taken to trying to start up his own business as a personal trainer, only to make his name a franchise, but he's had little success so far. b''eWilderverse'' Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Maluk is a minor character during the game MoAR, appearing mostly in the early game sections and then side events afterwards. He is mostly a sexual relief character. His role in the game is to provide sex scenes early while Natasha is involved in the main story, and then after to add enjoyable events to the home side of the open world events. Non-Canonical Content Maluk is not associated with any non-canonical content as of yet. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters